Conversing with the Moon
by The NC Syndicate
Summary: The tree limbs are bare, but the leaves come and go. The snow will soon melt, and be replaced by grass. The park is empty, yet the people come and go. The moon is always there, even if you can't see it. "Why does love hurt so much?" Oneshot...


I watch as my best friend leaves me behind in hopes of returning home before midnight. I wave, seeing her fleeting form disappear in the place known as the concrete jungle. I contemplate the smile on her face, the laugh she sends out every day.

I thin of myself in that way sometimes; always happy… always something to do. Is that how the world sees me, as a girl with her whole life ahead of her? I can't see myself like that. I know myself to well.

My best friend is so young; she probably still sees love like a fairy tale. Who am I kidding; I saw it like that until a while ago too. Always dreaming of the knight in shining armor to take you away…

I wander down the road, seeing all the couples in the newly fallen snow. The city lights reflect off of the snow so well. Light reflects many things. Like laughter, smiles, and love. It also reflects pain, suffering and tears.

Yet I wander away from the city lights and into the calm of the park. It's quiet, my feet crunching against the forming ice. Yet no one is here so I'm all alone.

I reflect back on the movie I saw. It was a romance movie, about a girl who can't take her love committing suicide. Yet she still went on, and discovered that love does not end in death. But it was hard, sitting in the theatre all alone. No one to spend it with; no one to steal a kiss with.

I sit in a park bench, gazing downward at my feet. The moon makes everything so bright, yet I sit here. I thin about everything that has happened in my life. I look directly at the white moon, it is so full.

I decide to talk, since no one is around, no one will hear.

"Hi Moon…" I start. "Things must be so lonely up there… all alone. You shine so brightly for us all, yet you watch us enjoy our lives day to day down here. We never think of you, because you're always there. You're always… there for us…" My thoughts suddenly move from the moon to what has happened recently.

There has been so much going on in the world. Yet, I must wonder what everyone would do if I was gone.

"You know, Moon. It also must be great being all alone. Is there really such a thing as fate? You must be exempt from it, after all." Then I notice for the first time that I am crying. The tears sting against the cold air, yet I hardly notice.

"If there really is a thing such as fate, destiny… Why can't it show me the way?" I am always rejected by the one I hope to love. He just tolerates me, I know he does. The other's probably think I am a stalker, an annoying brat who can't leave the hero alone… "And it's true… I am just a self-centered brat."

I look back down to my hands and think. I thin long and hard about what I am to say next.

"Why does love hurt so much?" I'm still crying. "Why can't I find the one that will love be back? The one I can spend New Years, Valentines, Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas with? Where is the one person I can just spend a day with, and that day become almost like a holiday?"

The snow stopped falling, I notice. But the moon is the only constant of the park. The tree limbs are bare, but the leaves come and go. The snow will soon melt, and be replaced by grass. The park will be empty, and then people will come and go. The moon is always there, even if you can't see it.

"Will I ever find him? The world is a big place after all…"

"You will find him; after all, I love you." A voice on the wind seemed to say.

I stand, looking around at my surroundings. No one is there, no one was ever there to hear my lament.

Right?

The wind blows again, wiping away my tears and making me smile. After all, the moon was constant. And so was love.

_ - _ - _

Ok, I just got back from seeing a movie alone and looking at the moon, I had the same conversation Amy did with it. It is really sad to have someone you like and not being able to spend time with them, if even know if they like you back. Oh and the voice in the wind can be whoever you want it to be. Anyways thank you for reading my little lament.

Sonic the hedgehog (c) Sega.


End file.
